A Thousand Years
by PaintingFlowersx
Summary: Songfic. Starfire loves Robin, and she finally is going to tell him.. Based off a roleplay group I'm part of.


I had written this as a self para for a roleplay I am part of, but I thought I would share it with you guys! :) Because, I was rather proud of myself of it. Plus I haven't uploaded anything in forever. :D So hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>She just couldn't hide it. Her feelings for him, had grown over this past couple months. That it was literally driving her insane. Tonight was the night. Starfire was going to tell him. Tell him that she loved him. Love a untouched subject for her, something that she was afraid of, until this very moment. Until him. Pulling her headphones out of her eyes, she set her iPod on the night stand next to her bed. She slipped on her Uggs, followed by slipping her hoodie on. Her heart beat faster, as she left her dorm. Star, could not believe that she was going to do this.<p>

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How do be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

She was outside now. The cold autumn air lead, calmed her. Made her believe that she could to this. All the while an inner voice scream at her, "Are you crazy, girl?" Yes. Starfire was crazy, maybe even a little stupid for this. She knew no girl her age, would dare go to a boy they liked and told them they loved them. Already, she told him that she liked him.. She remembered how scared she was when she told him that, Star had talked her out of telling him more than once. However, she manged to tell him him. Though, she really didn't get the outcome she wanted. Maybe.. Telling him that she loved him, would make her sound desperate. When she wasn't. She really loved him. Thinking about it, maybe she loved him all along. Stopping, as she came to the boys dorms. Starfire looked up at the door, reaching for the door knob, she turned it and walked in.

_**One step closer…**_

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

He was her first friend. When they first met, he was nice to her. Didn't make fun of her for the way she talked, or acted. He was the first person whoever made her feel normal. He always had the ability to make Starfire happy, now matter what mood she was in. It was like, he understood her. No one before him could understand her, not her adoptive father, older sister or younger brother. He took his time to show her around and teach things to her. Starfire was grateful for him for that. She manged to find his room, but she couldn't bring herself to knock just yet. Star, need a minute to prepare herself, figure out what she was going to say, so she wouldn't mix up her words.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer…**_

You can do it. The voice started chanting. Though Starfire wasn't very sure she could. She felt as if she could pass out. You can to it, Star.

_**I have died everyday…**_

This had been the moment she's been waiting for. So why not take it? It was a better time than ever. Taking a deep breath, before she bit down on her lower lip as she began to knock.

Knock..Knock. What's if Robin is not there? Then, she could save this for anther day. One were she would be ready. No he was there. Starfire, could hear movement on the other side. Maybe I can runaway before he - To late. He opened the door before she could even finish that thought. Now, she really had to do this. She pressed a finger to Robin's lips, before he could talk. "Don't talk.I have something to say."

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

"I know I already told you that I liked you, but I don't think that is the case anymore." She began, staring him straight in they eyes. Starfire did not know were this confidence came from. One second she was scared, the next she was brave enough to were she believed she could say anything. "I know I may sound crazy, maybe insane but I don't like you because I…" She paused, finding the correct way to say what she was going to say. "Because I love you, Robin." She said, dropping her fingers from his lips. The next thing she knew it, she was running from the boys dorms. She did not want to see or hear his response. Starfire didn't even look to see if he was following her. She was soon back outside, by a tree gasping for her. Soon, collapseing to the ground and resting her head against the tree. Well Star you did it..

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_


End file.
